Eli Shane
Eli Shane (A właściwie Elijah "Eli" Shane (czytaj. IIajasz "Ilaj" Szejn) jest założycielem Gangu Shane'a. Po tajemniczym zniknięciu swojego ojca - Willa - postanowił go zastąpić jako Shane w Slugterze. Jego pierwszym i najpotężniejszym Śluzakiem, którego otrzymał od ojca, jest Burpy, który zawiadomił chłopca o "śmierci" ojca i pokazał mu list, który przypominał o obietnicy, jaką ustalił z ojcem, że po blaster ma sięgnąć dopiero po ukończeniu 15 lat. Wygląd zewnętrzny Eli wiele cech wyglądu odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Między innymi ciemnogranatowe/czarne włosy, przenikliwe spojrzenie, wysoki wzrost i smukłą sylwetkę. Tak jak ojciec - Eli w większości nosi Uniform Shane'a, chociaż mieliśmy okazję oglądać w innych ubraniach, w tym w przebraniu m.in. w ubiorze z Powierzchni, kombinezonach pracowników Blakk Industries, w smokingu, w stroju do pływania (krótkie spodenki oraz niebieska koszulka na ramiączkach), w kombinezonie do pływania pod wodą i w stroju do Śluzballu. Jako Dark Slinger, miał typową dla Dark Slignera szarą skórę oraz znajdujące się na niej znamiona przypominające pęknięcia. Dodatkowo, jego tęczówki były czerwone, co było różnicą w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego Dark Slingera, który miał żółte białka. Historia Eli przyszedł na świat piętnaście lat przed rozpoczęciem faktycznych wydarzeń w serialu. Nie wiadomo, kim jest/była jego matka, gdyż temat ten nigdy nie został poruszony w serialu (z niejasnych względów) ani kto zajmował się Eli'em podczas nieobecności jego ojca, więc możliwe, że Eli uczył się żyć tak jak Unik. Eli od zawsze podziwiał ojca, który opowiadał mu historię o niesamowitym świecie pełnym magii,sekretów i niezwykłych stworzeń, do którego niebawem sam miał trafić i razem z ojcem walczyć ramię w ramię o sprawiedliwość. Plany te niestety pokrzyżował Blakk, a Eli'owi, za pomocą Burpy'ego, Will przekazał listownie wszelkie instrukcje na wypadek, gdyby jego zabrakło. Wynikało z nich jasno, iż Eli może zejść do Slugterry tylko w chwili ukończenia piętnastu lat, co było uzasadnione względami bezpieczeństwa małego chłopca, jakim wówczas przyszły Shane był. Chłopiec darzył swojego ojca tak wielkim respektem, że nie zakwestionował poleceń wydanych w liście i spełnił jego "ostatnią" wolę. List od Willa do Eli'a W znacznej mierze na początek przygody Eli'a i jego wiedzę wpływ miał list pozostawiony mu przez ojca: Drogi Eli. '' : ''Jeśli to czytasz, poniosłem klęskę broniąc Slugterry. Takie ryzyko bycia Shane'em. Będziesz musiał się z tym liczyć, o ile zechcesz pójść w moje ślady. :Wielu Shane'ów przede mną podążyło w głąb Slugterry. Ty także możesz, ale pamiętaj o umowie. Opowiedziałem Ci wszystkie moje przygody - teraz przeżyjesz własne. : Zejście do krainy to bułka z masłem, powrót jest znacznie trudniejszy. Zanim się zdecydujesz, pamiętaj, że to droga w jedną stronę. Wraca ten, kto zna sekret. Pierwsze zejście do Slugterry mieliśmy odbyć wspólnie, ale będziesz musiał poradzić sobie sam. : Choć przez lata dowiedziałeś się naprawdę wiele, to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej, którą zbadasz. Czeka Cię wycieczka na głębokość stu mil pod powierzchnią Ziemi. Do krainy, którą widziała tylko garstka zwykłych osób. Przejazd windą jest bezpieczny, ale radzę się czegoś chwycić. Kilkaset jardów od miejsca lądowania znajduje się Kryjówka Shane'ów. Wewnątrz znajdziesz sprzęt niezbędny by strzec porządku. : Twoja urodzinowa mechaniczna bestia czeka w garażu. Wszystkiego najlepszego! : W jednej z szafek na pewno jest blaster, ale śluzaki musisz zdobyć sam. To Twoje najważniejsze zadanie, Eli. Te stworzenia są kluczem do sukcesu. Nie traktuj ich jak zwykłej amunicji. : Shane'owie skrywają wiele sekretów. Jednak najważniejszym jest informacja o naszym pochodzeniu. Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o powierzchni - konsekwencje byłyby potężne. Musisz rozgraniczać obydwa światy. ... Jeśli postanowisz ruszyć tą samą drogą, Eli, Twoim obowiązkiem będzie obrona Slugterry i jej mieszkańców. Jesteś Shane'm: masz dobre serce. Niezależnie od decyzji - zawsze będę z Ciebie dumny. '' Cechy charakteru Eli jest porywczym' piętnastolatkiem kochającym dobrą zabawę i niebezpieczne przedsięwzięcia. Jest bardzo wyczulony na nieszczęście innych, co spowodowało, iż od razu przejął ciężkie brzemię swojego ojca jako strażnik Slugterry - Shane'a. Jego główną cechą jest '''wielka sympatia w stosunku do świata Slugterry, a w szczególności do Śluzaków. Będąc, jak na razie, jedyną osobą pokazaną w serialu, która''' nie traktuje ich przedmiotowo i zawsze pyta owe kreaturki o dołączenie do jego arsenału, a nie zabiera ich od swoich właścicieli/ z ich miejsca bytowania mimo woli. Dzięki temu bardzo szybko nawiązuje z nimi więź co wpływa korzystnie na efektywność w walce. Eli także nadaje imiona swoim podopiecznym. Warto też dodać, że Eli w pewien sposób rozumie śluzaki. Eli jest bardzo ufny w stosunku do wszystkich. Pozwolił Unikowi poznać swoje plany i obdarzył go bezgranicznym zaufaniem mimo tego, że go nie znał. Dlatego tak bardzo przeżywa wszystkie zawody jego zaufania. Wie, jak ważnym elementem w przyjaźni jest zaufanie, więc mimo wcześniejszych oporów wyjawił członkom Gangu: Kordowi, Trixie i Pronto największą tajemnicę Shane'ów - wiedzę o istnieniu Powierzchni. Stało się to w odcinku "Odległy brzeg". Eli jest altruistą. Na pierwszym miejscu stawia bezpieczeństwo innych, a dopiero na drugim własne. Tak też było w odcinku "Śnieżkotaniec", kiedy zdrowy rozsądek i ocena sytuacji wygrały z chęcią ponownego pokonania Billy'ego. Śluzaki Eli podczas swojej przygody w Slugterze zebrał wiele śluzaków, a większości z nich nadał imiona: Joules, Medyk, Zbijak, Krawiec, Mrozik, Piła, Plątacz, Mydłek, Flaringo, Dazer, Skleja, Straszyk, Zderzak, Wodnik, Spalnik, Mo, Sztuczek, Sparky, Larry, Tormato, Gazzer, Fandango, Migotek, Głazik, Hexlet, Sand Angler (prawdopodobnie Urchin), Klusek, Kopacz, Bugsy, Ittex, Geogłaz, Flara, Drzemek, Młody, Brudek i oczywiście Burpy. Eli traktuje swoje śluzaki bardziej jak kompanów, przyjaciół niż zwykłą amunicję. Przejawia się to tym, że użycza im swoich skarpetek jako mini-śpiworów czy pozwala im spać z nim w jednym łóżku, tak że wziął część śluzaków na wypoczynek do "Klubu Trep". Ciekawostki * W jednym ze slugisodes Burpy go polizał. * Jego mecha-bestią jest Luke, mecha-wilk którego dostał od ojca na 15 urodziny. * Eli ma w genach dobre relacje ze śluzakami i strzelanie z blastera co poniekąd stwierdził Kord w odcinku Świat pod naszymi stopami część 1 '.'' * W oryginalnym, angielskim dubbingu głosu Eli'owi użyczył Samuel Vincent, aktor ten podkładał głos Aerrow z serii Storm Hawks, za ów tytuł także odpowiedzialny jest Nerd Corps Entertainment. * Eli, tak jak jego ojciec, w walce używał bardzo podobnych ruchów, między innymi strzał z pozycji półmostkowej (połączone z unikiem przed Zębaczem). Posiadają także podobne poczucie humoru i nawyki, dzięki czemu Eli'owi zdarza się, nieświadomie, kopiować usposobienia Willa (na przykład: "Nie przykro ci dawać się bić?"). * Początkowo Eli miał posiadać mechaniczną zbroję oraz blaster szybkostrzelny. * Jego imię w polskim dubbingu jest czasami wymawiane jako Elaj ''zamiast Ilaj''. * W "Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga" można zauważyć, że gdy Eli wspinał się po ścianie nad lawą, miał blaster, który dostał dopiero w odcinku "Awaria" - Defender. * Eli jest dość częstą ofiarą zemst za krzywdy wyrządzone przez jego ojca (Unik - zabójstwo taty, Blite - uwięzienie w grocie, Dana Poor - zabójstwo taty). * Na początku go wyśmiewano, ale potem zaczął wzbudzać szacunek podobny do jego ojca - Willa. *Eli odzyskał Medyka w odcinku "Promienny dzień" . * W odcinku "Dobijmy Targu" używał Zamrażacza, choć zdobył go dopiero odcinek później. * Eli ma w sumie ma 36 Śluzaków . * Ze wszystkich Śluzostrzelców ma najwięcej Śluzaków. * Jego ojciec posiadał taką samą mecha-bestię, więc możliwe, że odziedziczył ją po tacie. * Posiada 4 niezwykle rzadkie śluzaki (Dazer, Burpy, Mo, Digger). Natomiast z tych czterech niezwykle rzadkich śluzaków do walki używa tylko Burpy'ego. * Ma urodziny w styczniu. * Jako jedyny z gangu wahał się czy zghulować Burpy'ego i resztę swoich śluzaków. * Dla chłopaka śluzaki są bardzo ważne - np. jak budynek się zawalał uratował zgniecionego pod głazem Hoverbuga. * Jego śluzaki lubią oglądać telewizję. * Jego śluzaki zaatakowały Pronto w odcinku "Studnia energii". *Krawiec w odcinku "Studnia energii" uratował Eli'a przed upadkiem do kwasu. *W jednym ze Slugisodes Banger zrobił mu psikusa - namalował mu wąsy. W ramach zemsty Eli namalował mu okulary. *Podczas swojej pierwszej rozmowy z Trixie był trochę nieśmiały. *Jego plecak służy jako domek dla śluzaków w czasie podróży. *Jest bardzo związany ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - wolał zostać z nimi w Slugterze i pomagać mieszkańcom tej krainy, niż wrócić na powierzchnię i być zwykłym nastolatkiem. Nie mógł również strzelić w nich w filmie Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond. *Jego niektóre śluzaki nie osiągnęły Mega Morfu, ponieważ nie były gotowe i nie wytrzymywały z taką prędkością lotu. *Eli zawsze daje się ponieść swojemu instynktowi - tak twierdzi Pronto. *Jego znak zodiaku to Wodnik lub Koziorożec. *Nie umie tańczyć, do czego się przyznał w odcinku "Klub Trep". Slugterra13.jpg|Eli & Burpy w akcji EliS-1-.PNG|Eli gotowy do akcji Slugterra.jpg|Eli Shane Eli Jason Shane.jpg|Wystrzelony Burpy przez Eli'a Banger prank.jpg|Żarcik Bangera X240- YV.jpg|Eli ekipa.png|Gang Shane'a Eliiiiiiiiii.png|Eli i Burpy Burhy56.png|Eli strzelający Burpy w Dr.Blacka . Slug..png Super.png Slugse.png|Eli przy Luku (jego Mecha-bestii) juhuuuu.png|Szalona jazda Eli'a i Burpy'ego Friends.png|Przyjaciele phuuuuuu.png|Eli strzela z blastera nosadw.jpg|Blaster Eli Śluzaki Eli'a.jpg|Śluzaki Eli'a Bez tytułusdd.png|Eli i jego zghulowana mechabestia . gfgf.png|Eli ogląda zdjęcie Czerwonego Haka i swego ojca gdgfgf.png|Eli i śluzaki drEfcda.png|Mały Eli fdfd.png|Eli przed tajną kryjówką Shane'ów faffdafd.png|Eli strzela z fuzyjnego blastera Shanai Bhk.jpg|Eli z blasterem w ręku Modefault.jpg 0.jpg|Banger dorysowuje Eli wąsy ImagesCAUK1ODD.jpg ssd.png s.png|Mecha-bestia Eli'a (Luke) wsDSA.png|Eli i Trixie z kamerą AEFFEA.png eli 2.png|Eli, Burpy, Medyk, Joules i Rammestone maxresdefault.jpg|Eli z monetami we wnyce 4e7f74285d3bea3b41e604e2eee8ee1cc9e1d0f6.jpg Darkfernusslugitout.jpg Eli the Shane.PNG Eli Shane.jpg Thresher Jacquesa i Eli.JPG|Thresher Jacques'a i Eli Thresher Jacquesa i Eli 02.JPG|Eli odmawia Threshera Thresher Jacquesa i Eli 03.JPG|"Ten Thresher to skarb, daj spokój." Thresher Jacquesa i Eli 04.JPG Wściekły Sliren.JPG|Eli celuje Slirenem Boon Death ucieka po zabiciu Shanai.JPG|Eli nad zatrutą Shanai, a obok uciekający Boon Death Maurice obecny na turnieju.JPG|Eli przed pierwszą walką images222.jpg|Eli z Battle For Slugterra Eliikord.png|Kord i Eli w strojach do Slugball'u Frostfang w blasterze Eli'a.JPG|Eli z Frostfang'iem w blasterze Grimmstone Eli`a.JPG|Eli z Grimmston'em w Blasterze InkWhite.png Ugryzienie Mo.png|Enigmo gryzie Eli'ego Klancieniaobokbramy.png Pokonany Grimmstone Eli`a.JPG NajgłupszyŚluzak,ELi,Burpy.png WygibaśnyMO.png Pronot ELi MO.png EnigMO.png Burpy i Mo.png Eli po oberwaniu Strachoghulem.png|Eli po oberwaniu Strachoghulem Rozciagnięty Mo.png Śluzaki na ręcę Eli'a.png|Eli z Mrozikiem i Krawcem Bekuś.png|Eli i Burpy Eli i Mydłek.png Eli i Banger.png Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Darkfernus zatrzymał się przed Eli`am.JPG Eli z Burpym w blasterze.png|Eli w kombinezonie Wystraszony Eli.png|Wystraszony Eli Spokker na ramieniu Eli'a.png|Eli i jego Strachoduch na ramieniu Eli i mroczna woda.png Burpy i Spooker.png Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png Klan Cieni i Eli.JPG|Eli i Klan Cienia Enigmo zły, Enigmo gryźć.JPG|Eli i Mo Eli, miegotek ,mydłek.png Defender z nakładką snajperską.JPG eli zdziwiony 02.JPG Eli Shane unika destruckyjnego Grimmstone 'a.JPG|Eli unika Grimmstone'a Atak Jollyfista.JPG|Eli uwięziony w mazi Jollyfista Mario Bravado.JPG|Eli i Mario Bravado Eli w smokingu.png|Eli w smokingu Loki na ręce Unika.JPG Lokiś.png zawiedzeni u pana Haka.JPG|Zawiedzeni Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG Gang w szkiełku.JPG|Eli po prawej. Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG Eli i enigmo.png zly eli.png słodki eli.png Eli z ciastem na twarzy.PNG|Eli z ciastem na twarzy eli i przybity burpy dowódca.JPG|Eli i Burpy Spadochron XD.PNG|Eli spadający na Bubbaleone eli i burpyy.png Eli , burpy i doktorek.png Eli i Blakk w Chillbore.JPG|Eli i Dr.Blakk w Chłodnej Pieczarze Eli i beek.png|Eli i Beeker Concept Arty Eli'a.jpg|Szkice Eli'a Czerwony Koń.png|Eli i Dżentelmen przestraszony eli.png|Wystraszony Eli Pronto traper.JPG|Eli za Pronto Sklep w centrum handlowym.JPG|Eli w drzwiach w sklepie Flatulorhinkus trzymany przez Pronto.JPG|Eli i Pronto Popoopjllljlkjlkjl.png kjojio.png kl;k;lk;.png nnbbbn.png hbgk.png huiky.png hiooo.png Sliren , eli i burpy.png Granatnik w blasterze Elia`.JPG|Eli z Granatnikiem w blasterze Zadowolony Berpy.JPG Darkfernus na ramieniu.JPG Berpy w blasterze.JPG Cala masa.JPG Blimplown na głowie.JPG|Eli w Blimplownie Eli z Medykiem i Hipogryfem.JPG|Eli z Medykiem i Dazerem Eli i mecha.png eli i trix.png eli i burpy z fochem.png|Wkurzony Eli i Burpy . jouls , medyk i banger.png|Śluzaki Eli'ego eli face.png|śmiejący się Eli . Zmartwieni eli i trixie.png|Eli i Trixie Berpy w okularach.JPG|W kinie eli w lumino.png|Eli z blasterem . trixie przytula eli'ego.png Shine gang 1.jpg|Eli,Trixe i Kord uwięzieni w więzieniu Dr.Blakka . Shane gang.png Elo i gang.png Eli schwytany przez ghulo kwiaty.JPG|Eli schwytany przez zghulowane pnącza eli_footer.png|Eli z Ramerem, Medykiem, Joulesem, Burpy'm i Mucky'm 1233477yf.JPG|Eli i gang na mechach Slugterrainea-Elias-Burpy-copy.jpg LK-E.JPG|Eli na L-K-E. Śmierdziel Eli`a.JPG|Eli z blasterem Tazer i lobuz.png Strachoduch Korda i Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Eli z Gangiem Czerw od środka.JPG|Eli wewnątrz robaka Eli i dozer.JPG tumblr_inline_mswqywfRmC1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mswqz5lF8d1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mswqzfFA8K1qz4rgp.jpg eli shot.png eli oślepiony cioniobiegiem.png eliitrix.png D7bbfa04c14f928cb46233b0c91779ab-d5kdw2y.jpg Błąd w ``Awaria`` Eli ma stary blaster.JPG Wodorosty.png|Eli złapany przez wodorosty 1017386 729024327113728 1069666336 n.jpg Plecak 2.png Mecha motor.png Biaława Mecha-Bestia Pronto.JPG Single02.png Granatnik koło Eli.JPG tumblr_inline_mvvo55mjKc1rppff9.png Eli z Burpy`m.JPG tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo1_1280.png tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo8_1280.png|Eli, Kord oraz Burpy tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo4_1280.png tumblr_mw1hrpeugW1rvkkelo1_500.png|Eli oraz Pronto tumblr_mw53uhentz1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw542gGuGU1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8kq6dCkI1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8k5hM1El1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8kx47NHJ1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8l7a17Zq1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8kaz9aeD1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_inline_mwasi1txQO1rppff9.png tumblr_inline_mwahd7pXQF1rppff9.png tumblr_mwcfnphCZY1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mwcf76R2vW1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mwjvsmQutL1rvkkelo1_1280.png tumblr_mwjux6cSN11rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_inline_mwldt4Dw191rppff9.png tumblr_inline_mwlsj88acD1rppff9.png Tumblr mwpjm9sqHl1rvkkelo1 500.png Eli Shane2.JPG tumblr_mwv4ihyd4Y1rvkkelo1_500.png Eli 2.JPG Dziwna pozycja Eli`a.JPG N5lz5l.png ST SG CHARACTERS EliGroupShot.jpg Burpy i Eli3.JPG Eli vs Blakk.JPG 1528475 739217286106508 1243635085 n.jpg tumblr_myzsq97qSo1t3yy8co4_1280.png tumblr_mzbf6d64gu1t3yy8co10_1280.jpg Dżemek, Eli, Burpy.JPG Eli Shane 2.JPG Eli nurkuje.JPG Uwięziony Eli.JPG Eli ze śluzakami na ramieniu.JPG Sliren, Dżemek i Burpy.JPG P210114 19.08 -01-.jpg|Eli P210114_19.01.jpg|Eli i Burpy 1526894_445599128899217_2058639801_n.png|Eli i Trixie w sklepie Eli i Medyk.JPG Złośliwy uśmieszek Eli i Burpy`ego.JPG Eli kopiący piłkę.JPG|Eli kopie piłkę Eli3.JPG Spadający Eli.JPG Vinedrone i Eli.JPG Eli na mechu.JPG 102Banger1.jpg 800px-Btbeb.png Burpy ratujący Eli`a.PNG Burpy ratuje.PNG Blakk i Eli.PNG Eli3.PNG Radosny Eli.PNG Eli z fyzyjnym blasterem.PNG Stojący Eli.PNG Eli w jaskini Złomowiska.PNG Eli strzela.PNG aioy_by_rabidsquirlzz-d6lj8cn_001.jpg eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_001.jpg|Eli w stroju do slugbolu eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_002.jpg eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_003.jpg eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_004.jpg Eli_e_os_burpy's.jpg Burp w blasterze Eli`a.PNG Burpy i Eli naradzają się.PNG Wystraszony Eli2.PNG BizarreEli.png|Eli jako potwór. Eli po oberwaniu od Goon doca.PNG Goon Doc świeci.PNG Burpy mówi do Eli`a.PNG Wystraszony Eli3.PNG Eli GoonDoc.jpg Śluzaki gryzą Unika.jpg|Eli celuje w Unika Eli patrzy na studnie.PNG 10152672_603512263057647_2067814289_n.jpg tumblr_n3ujfmj2yE1t2kvdmo7_1280.jpg tumblr_n3ujfmj2yE1t2kvdmo5_1280.png tumblr_n3ujfmj2yE1t2kvdmo4_1280.png tumblr_n3ujfmj2yE1t2kvdmo2_1280.png tumblr_n3ujfmj2yE1t2kvdmo1_1280.png tumblr_n3wrenjjmT1t2kvdmo7_1280.png Eli trzyma Medyka.PNG Eli i Trixie na swoich mecha-bestiach.PNG 1466037_610541755707456_1389037762227179413_n.jpg tumblr_n3wrenjjmT1t2kvdmo6_1280.png tumblr_n3wrenjjmT1t2kvdmo1_1280.png tumblr_n3szj01O9L1t2kvdmo5_1280.png tumblr_n3xdwb8sfJ1rgegdzo2_1280.png tumblr_n3vxwdoVEe1ttcb5do1_500.png tumblr_n3wrenjjmT1t2kvdmo5_1280.png 10153873_610062569088708_4611888812918075107_n.png Eli i Burpy.png Tumblr inline n45z5jx9Wd1rppff9.png tumblr_n45wpfwdl91rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_n4d57akj5p1rgegdzo1_500.png tumblr_n4d57akj5p1rgegdzo2_500.png tumblr_inline_n4b679moFw1rx15z5.png tumblr_inline_n4b65nfKTt1rx15z5.png tumblr_inline_n4b6jddp6O1rx15z5.png L_Slugterra_S1_E15.jpg Wymykający się Eli.PNG Eli i Trix.PNG Eli spogląda na przyjaciół.PNG tumblr_n4yvunolPG1rgegdzo1_500.png tumblr_n4yvzaVg4w1rgegdzo1_500.png tumblr_n4yvzaVg4w1rgegdzo2_500.png tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do1_500.jpg tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do2_1280.jpg tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do3_1280.jpg tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do4_1280.jpg tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do5_1280.jpg tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do8_500.png tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do9_1280.png tumblr_n531t6bZWk1rgegdzo1_500.png tumblr_n531t6bZWk1rgegdzo2_500.png Eli na Luku.PNG Eli4.PNG Eli i Trixie.PNG 10296994_1426661837604399_8163706889168817718_n.png tumblr_inline_n5edmfqNQh1rppff9.png tumblr_inline_n50qfnsuia1rppff9.png Eli i Trixie.png|Eli i Trixie nhggag.png mina11.png mina7.png|Eli chowa się mina1.png Eli i Goon.PNG Eli 3.PNG Eli Shane.PNG Burp i Eli.PNG Ember i Eli.PNG hsgthhsgft45.png na mechu.png Tumblr inline n74s7ugDqi1rppff9.png Tumblr inline n74s7fJvIg1rppff9.png Tumblr inline n74ry4bCY31rppff9.png Tumblr n74wk0eRw11t2kvdmo9 1280.png Tumblr n74wk0eRw11t2kvdmo4 1280.png Tumblr n74wk0eRw11t2kvdmo2 1280.png Tumblr n74wk0eRw11t2kvdmo3 1280.png 10452338 245775022285212 4789696868653728058 n.png 10491081 245774918951889 6531614069461260316 n.png 10440879 245774895618558 7428012024584252863 n.png ddwadaw.jpg ...jpg|Eli w swoim umyśle 10430046_1437290009874915_7586355138442202529_n.jpg Ghule2.PNG Przerażony Eli.PNG Goon atakuje Eli`a.PNG Floppery.PNG Tumblr n6posbcO5m1spa001o1 500.jpg Eli 5.PNG Piła w blasterze.PNG Eli 02.PNG Eli Shane2.PNG Eli i Goon2.PNG Eli jako ghul.PNG Eli na ziemi.PNG Eli próbuje dosięgnąć blaster.PNG 001.PNG Powalony.PNG Wystraszony Eli23.PNG Eli 6.PNG Eli celuje.PNG Goon patrzy na Eli`a.PNG Atakujący.PNG Przegrana walka.PNG Goon atakuje Eli`a2.PNG Goon Doc.PNG 18343-1-10.jpg Mqdefaultkok.jpg Eli+burpy.png Smutny Eli.PNG Kord i Eli.PNG Tumblr static kord.png 1497677_1430938563843393_3696517751437254747_n.jpg 1504129_1431998810404035_9201870427170371291_n.png 1508155_1430935633843686_7901189217837999124_n.png 10151786_1430934260510490_454171450084049014_n.png 10251910_1431998777070705_1679475436394894345_n.png 10290710_1426660070937909_8603719334665908426_n.png 10303469_1431998920404024_2653123997141416678_n.png 10314529_1419938004943449_1751508218377174477_n.jpg 10320426_1429125647358018_4575832552227356888_n.jpg 10325179_1429816473955602_2681711008397089542_n.png 10325662_1429818673955382_1380544298619112791_n.jpg 10329320_1430934223843827_1986961792941599548_n.png 10330486_1435251080078808_873689849128276349_n.jpg 10334447_1429816973955552_8056364226869506408_n.png 10339778_1430933957177187_4015424572341098610_n.png 10341684_1430935437177039_5279546438890067136_n.png 10354072_1430934197177163_7454425292854785729_n.png 10357264_1430934057177177_5068780359366905446_n.png 10378315_1429817300622186_1140667314458835925_n.png 10384933_1430933800510536_4082385160067752714_n.jpg 10389975_1429816727288910_4316956814518956067_n.png 10402879_1431998560404060_6656608430054958445_n.png 10406951_1430938727176710_1962109388033998060_n.png 10420235_1429817190622197_2256345702123001950_n.png 10433291_1430935720510344_5188640190042609110_n.png 10436154_1430934103843839_4612779560723161226_n.png 10437338_1431997933737456_6248604923228677582_n.png 10439029_1440078456262737_590945206759272158_n.png 10441257_1430938653843384_781095893002921507_n.png 10442512_1431998523737397_5120312535806104847_n.png 10458045_1431998897070693_6178820373824191090_n.png 10462690_1435118233425426_5709226774566044621_n.png 10487193_1440078656262717_1109479944641669592_n.jpg 10505587_1440931476177435_7920079937826554134_n.jpg Tumblr n3pdv5Tu0P1rvkkelo1 500.png 1907692_1442865005984082_4234033844353239405_n.png 10302031_1442863709317545_6442541473723988850_n.png 10307378_1442864955984087_1334590620214060174_n.png 10377005_1442864449317471_8255217988964527065_n.png 10382999_1442865489317367_1473133774312381757_n.png 10389139_1442865249317391_1948564654166922890_n.png 10392438_1442864565984126_7391335984994798631_n.jpg 10526078_1442865719317344_803679802963630481_n.png 10461945_1442864615984121_2762368427191082916_n.jpg Eli z Grimmstonem w blasterze.PNG Eli celuje Frostfangiem.PNG Eli złowieszczo się uśmiecha.PNG Eli Shane jako ghul.PNG Eli Shane 2.PNG Medyk leczy Eli`a2.PNG Medyk leczy Eli`a.PNG Infurnus oraz Eli.PNG Burpy i jego właściciel.PNG Wystraszeni.PNG Infurnus i Shane.PNG Eli oraz Burpy.PNG Eli Shane 3.PNG Eli w filmie Slugterra Return of the Elementals.PNG Niepewny Eli.PNG Przestraszony Eli i jego śluzak.PNG Eli w oddali.PNG Eli w filmie.PNG Eli Shane trzyma blaster.PNG PrzerażonyEli widząc postać.PNG Gang1.jpg Bajoterra ilai trixie kord by neshyllunsana101-d73e4c6.png 10491078 1442863192650930 1920670339968237896 n.png 10409666 1456033181333931 7091365881913758171 n.jpg 110965.jpg Slugterraadt.jpg 185px-'Will' and 'Tom' 'Photo'.png Ddddddddddd.jpg|Eli przegląda księgę. Eli i Trixie w odcinku odległy brzeg.jpg|Eli uspokaja Trixie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Eli Shane Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Artykuł miesiąca Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Kodeks Shane'ów Kategoria:Znani w Slugterze Kategoria:Celebryci Kategoria:Powierzchnia Kategoria:Dark Slinger Kategoria:Legendy